Lily Luna Potter and the Quest for Redemption
by snusnu13
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is finally in her first year of Hogwarts! A talented student both academically and with Quidditch, this story recounts her adventures with best friend Hugo Weasley as they begin their journey and begin to uncover dark secrets about the Wizarding World.
1. Sibling Rivalry

** All rights go to J.K. Rowling for her marvelous Harry Potter books and I own nothing from her world! This fanfic is about Lily Luna Potter's first year at Hogwarts and the adventures that occur. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I have proof read the story but I am not perfect so errors are bound to occur. I plan to make an entire story, but bear with me I am a busy woman so chapters will trickle in slowly. I have re-edited this story as I noticed a few spelling and grammatical errors, but there are bound to be more. **

**Chapter 1 – Sibling Rivalry**

"Lily, post is here!" a voice called from the hallway. Lily Potter opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling.

The post.

She leapt out of bed and opened her bedroom door, tossing her long red hair out of her hazel eyes. She ran through the hallway and down the stairs, but her toe snagged on something warm and furry and she grabbed the railing to right herself. She turned and saw the family's half-Kneazle half-cat glaring at her.

"Sorry girl," she whispered but the animal merely flicked its tail in an annoyed way. When she made it into the kitchen she only saw her brother Albus sitting at the kitchen table, tucking into his porridge and reading a letter. He ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked. Albus' green eyes found Lily's.

"Dad went over to Uncle Ron's – something about urgent Auror business. Mum is outside with James -," Albus rolled his eyes, "- practicing Quidditch tactics with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne."

"Gah I should be out there!" Lily cried, ripping open her Hogwarts letter and scanning it hurriedly. She smiled hugely at the fact that this year she would finally be starting at the prestigious school. Still holding the letter she bolted back upstairs where she threw it on her bed, changed into a shirt and shorts, grabbing her Cleansweep Eleven – her Uncle's old broom – before racing downstairs and into their secluded backyard.

After following a path through shaped topiaries she emerged onto a small, makeshift Quidditch pitch. Sure enough her brother, mother and Uncle George's family were up in the air.

"Lily!" James called. James was, in reality, the spitting image of Ginny. He had windswept red hair and soft brown eyes with a small abundance of freckles, "we need another Chaser, you in?"

"Course," Lily replied, she mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground getting level with James. James raced straight at her and she managed a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid the impact.

"Nice Lily!" Fred called, smiling his brilliant white teeth while James high-fived her. Fred had curly dark auburn hair, almost copper in colour with dark blue eyes that stood out against his Hispanic coloured skin. Roxanne, his younger sister who was only ten years old had long, black hair pulled into a ponytail with dark brown eyes and smooth milk chocolate coloured skin.

"You know I'm not good at Keeping!" George laughed as he pulled his broom to a halt in front of one side of the makeshift goalposts.

"We don't have two teams but Lily, Angelina and I will be Chasers. George is going to attempt to stop goals, Roxy is going to act as a Seeker while Fred and James are Beaters trying to knock us off," Ginny declared.

"Got it!" Lily cried. James and Fred were the Gryffindor Beaters, a position they had secured in their second year, Lily wanted to join them on the team this year, since Hogwarts had removed the ban on first-years bringing their own brooms. She had a blast playing Quidditch. She raced at George with the Quaffle and launched it but he kicked it aside with a grin.

"You said you couldn't Keep?" Lily asked.

"Yeah well," George shrugged. Ginny and Angelina were, no word of a lie, incredible. Lily knew her mother had played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and smiled as Ginny did the Finbourgh Flick and the Quaffle soared through George's outstretched arms.

James and Fred, Lily noticed, were knocking Bludgers at them. Lily managed another Sloth Grip Roll to avoid one and threw the Quaffle, successfully getting it through one of the hoops.

"Boom!" Ginny cried and high-fived Lily. Even Roxanne kept her skills up, repeatedly just going after the Snitch, catching it and then letting it go again. She had admirable skill as she raced through the players to grab the small winged ball.

Eventually as the weather grew hot and beads of sweat ran down Lily's face they called a halt to the game.

"We'll make a player of you yet!" James laughed hugging his sister when they landed on the ground. Fred and James play wrestled all the way back to the house while Roxanne walked with Lily.

"So you're going to Hogwarts this year?" Roxanne asked.

"Yep, I'm so keen!" Lily smiled as they neared the back of the house. James came out of nowhere and ruffled her hair, she retaliated by play-punching him in the arm. They all entered the kitchen and Ginny and George began to magic plates and saucepans out of the cupboards, "go put your brooms away James and Lily, and get your brother too Lily!" Ginny said.

Careful not to tread on the family pet again, Lily walked upstairs with James. His bedroom was near the stairs and he walked in while Lily peered in. He had a Gryffindor banner above his bed and countless posters of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. She made her way to her room, which had posters of the Holyhead Harpies, even ones of Ginny playing. On one wall though were family photos. She gazed fondly at them as she put her broom away: she and her family on a holiday in Bulgaria visiting a family friend Viktor Krum, her family and cousins; Rose and Hugo sitting waiting for the 2016 Qudditich World Cup England vs. Spain to begin, her and Hugo at his house for Christmas one year and countless other photos of her and her brothers.

She walked down the hallway where she came to Albus' room. Her parents had a bedroom downstairs while the three of them slept upstairs. She knocked on Albus' door, "enter," he called. Lily opened the door and saw Albus lounging idly on his bed reading a copy of _Transfiguration Today. _She looked around his room, the darkness hurt her eyes. He had drawn his emerald curtains over his windows. A massive Slytherin banner hung above his bed. For some reason, Albus had ended up in Slytherin. He had posters of the Weird Sisters and a wall covered with photos of his friends, rather than family. She noticed his 2016 Qudditich World Cup photos were of him and Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend.

"Lunch is ready," Lily said. Albus nodded curtly, rising from his bed and walking back down the hallway with her.

"How was practice?" Albus asked.

"Good," Lily replied.

"Are you gonna try out?" Albus asked.

Lily shrugged, "I want to, depends on which house I go in to, James tells me that Gryffindor had two Chasers graduate last year. Also it depends on the quality of everyone else's brooms, mine is quite old."

They entered the kitchen just as plates of toasted sandwiches were placed on the table. Lily, who had not had any breakfast grabbed one and tucked in hungrily.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Albus asked as Ginny sat down to eat.

"Soon," she replied, "tomorrow actually, both your father and Ron have a day off so we'll go with them – what about you George?"

"Nah we'll go next week sometime," he replied.

"James, you'll be getting your new fourth year textbooks and please _look after them_, your brother needs them. Al you'll be using James' third year books and Lily you will be using Al's old first year books."

Lily nodded and pushed her plate away, suddenly not so hungry. She wanted new books, she remembered James poring over his new, gleaming copies of his first year books. Their family wasn't exactly poor, but they weren't rich either. Lily knew her father liked buying brooms, so their textbooks just became second hand.

"Mum, I don't take the same subjects as James though," Albus replied, "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies while he takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"That's okay Al we'll pick up some books for you," Ginny smiled. Lily made a mental note to take Divination, a truly terrible subject, just to get new books.

"Why would you take such hard subjects James?" Roxanne asked.

"Cause I wanna be a Curse-breaker," James shrugged.

"Curse-breaker?" Fred scoffed, "well I want to be a Beater for Puddlemere United. What about you Al?"

Albus shrunk in his seat a little, "I want to be an Auror," he whispered.

"Daddy's boy," James whispered.

"Shut up James," Albus snapped, "if you ask me flying around on a broom like some hero is pretty Daddy-like to me."

"Albus!" Ginny snapped.

"Just because you're too much of a sissy to fly," James retorted, "_Oh help me, help me, I'm too scared to leave the ground!_ No wonder why you ended up in Slytherin." Lily watched her brother's face go red and he launched himself across the table, scattering the sandwiches and wrestling with his brother on the floor. Lily flinched as the plate crashed to the ground.

"_Protego_!" George roared and the shield charm forced James and Albus apart.

Ginny marched over to both Albus and James and shook with fury, "rooms, NOW!" James started to argue while Albus skulked off, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ginny yelled, "ROOM!" James gave the finger as he left and stomped up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny replied, "I honestly don't know what to do with them sometimes."

"_Reparo_," Angelina whispered and the plate repaired itself, resting on the table with the sandwiches upon it once more.

"That's okay Gin, we'll go anyways. Say hi to Harry for us," George announced. Lily hugged her Uncle, Aunty and cousins and waved goodbye as they exited the house. She entered the empty kitchen and began cleaning the plates where the discarded sandwiches lay.

"Oh Lily, I'll do that with an easy wave of my wand," Ginny replied, "you go have fun."

"There's nothing to do," Lily complained.

"You'll find something, just don't talk to Al and James right now though, they are being punished," Ginny's voice became stern as she said it.

"Point taken," Lily said and exited the kitchen. She went up the stairs and passed James' room where she heard him throwing things against the wall. Lily went into her own room and saw a stack of books on her desk. Albus must have put them there when he had been sent up to his room. She grabbed the top one, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _and began to read.

In what felt like no time at all Lily heard the door open downstairs. She glanced out the window and noticed the sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky. She placed down her book, now halfway through and exited her room. Sure enough when she entered the sitting room she found her father, Harry, putting up his coat.

"Hiya Dad!" Lily cried and hugged him quickly.

"Hi Lils, have a good day?"

"Yeah I did, we played Quidditch in the backyard with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne!"

"Awesome Lils," he smiled as Ginny entered and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said, "Where are our two sons?"

Ginny frowned, "In trouble. They did a bit of Muggle duelling at lunch today; I sent them to their rooms. Honestly Harry I don't know how they got like this, especially Albus. He was always such a gentle boy but ever since getting sorted into Slytherin-"

"I don't think it's Slytherin that's the issue," Harry replied, "I think it's the fact James gives him so much crap for it."

"I'll go talk with both of them," Ginny announced. She marched off up the steps while Lily watched on. About ten minutes later James waltzed down the stairs with Ginny behind him.

"Hi son," Harry said.

"Hi," James replied nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. Lily walked toward the kitchen as Harry started to speak, "did you have something to tell me?" but before Lily could hear James' reply she had entered the kitchen to see her mother scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Is Al still in trouble?" Lily asked.

Her mother looked up, "No, he just doesn't want to come out. You may go and talk to him."

"Cool," Lily said and walked back into the sitting room to walk up the stairs, she heard a snippet of the conversation from Harry, "James, you know that Al is sensitive about being in Slytherin and being the odd one out."

"Pfft," she heard James reply as Lily walked down the second floor hallway and stopped in front of Albus' room, she knocked.

"Anyone but James enter, if that's James, buzz off," a muffled voice said. Lily walked in and saw her brother curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face.

"Al, I'm sorry!" Lily said going to leave.

"No Lil, it's fine, you can stay!" Albus replied, patting his bed. Lily jumped on it and sat across from him. She looked out the windows which Albus has removed the curtains to. She always admired the view Albus had out his window which looked on to the small Quidditch pitch, however, Lily realised quickly, that was probably why he drew the curtains.

"God I'm such a sissy," Albus muttered, wiping away the tears with his hands.

"Don't be stupid Al," Lily said gently, "James is just being a prat." It felt odd to be consoling her brother. She often thought she had the better relationship with James, but realised that she had the funner, naughtier relationship with him. Albus on the other hand was more reserved and caring, someone she turned to when she needed advice and kind words, especially when James' teasing had gone a step too far, "he's just winding you up. He knows the whole Slytherin thing gets on your nerves but who cares."

"Yeah, but y'know, I am kinda jealous of him," Albus admitted.

Lily scoffed, "why?"

"He's handsome, good on a broomstick, well liked. And what am I? Some nerd who's in Slytherin who can't fly to save his life – oh and I look like a scrawny twig."

"Yeah Al, but you're _smarter_," Lily replied.

"Huh?" Albus asked.

"You get really good grades, like E's and O's while James barely scrapes A's."

"How do you know his grades?"

"He shows me his grades," Lily said matter-of-factly, smiling at her brother's dumbfounded expression, "come on Al, I have a good relationship with James, of course I am going to know this."

"Good point," Albus smiled back, "ah Lily, you can just hit the right spot to cheer me up, thanks."

"Anytime my brother," Lily said and then a Long-Eared Owl soared into the room landing on the end of Albus' bed.

"Ah excellent, Scorpius' reply," Albus said and ripped open the letter, scanning it quickly, "yes, he's coming to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

"Is his Dad coming?" Lily knew that their father and Uncle Ron weren't exactly friendly with Draco Malfoy.

"Nah, he says here '_My dad is working tomorrow – St Mungo's dramas - so he's dropping me off at the Leaky Cauldron'_."

"Ah okay cool," Lily said, "are you coming down for dinner?"

"Nah, just tell Mum that I'm not hungry."

"Alright," Lily said and went back in the kitchen where she found Harry busily making dinner. Ginny was still scribbling on the parchment while James sat at the table playing on his hand-held video game contraption.

"Is Al coming down to dinner?" Ginny asked.

"No, he said he isn't hungry," Lily replied as she sat in her usual spot. She saw James and Harry exchange a fleeting look before Harry set down plates of Spaghetti Bolognese, " and I made treacle tart for dessert," Harry added proudly.

All in all it was an uneventful dinner, and after dessert Lily grabbed a bowl of leftover treacle tart and went back to Albus' room, "here Al," she said, handing him the bowl.

"Thanks Lil," he said. With nothing better to do, Lily went back to her room and got herself ready for bed. She smiled to herself as she pulled the blankets over herself and gazed out the window at the setting sun. Tomorrow she would be going to Diagon Alley, and getting the item she couldn't wait to hold in her hands, her magic wand. After all,_ the wand chooses the wizard_ – or witch – in her case. Eventually fatigue overwhelmed her and she slipped into the world of dreams.

**Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Please let me know by reviewing! Also I am aware I have changed some things, including James' hair colour but I want it to be red for a reason. And thanks for taking the time to read it! **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Once again I do not own anything in this chapter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! Sorry if there are any continuity errors, grammatical or spelling mistakes. Also I have changed Hugo's hair to brown and the plot finally begins to happen in this chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

"Give that back James!"

"It's rightfully mine too!"

"But Dad gave it to _me_!"

Lily awoke to the sound of her brothers arguing. This of course was not the first time, her brothers just didn't see eye to eye. She yawned and stretched and emerged into the hallway, where she ducked just in time as a shoe sailed over her head.

"Don't be such a prat James!" Albus cried and slammed his door, where the shoe bounced with a _thud. _She turned to see James, who was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and had a manic glare in his eye, sigh angrily and retrieve his shoe.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"Albus won't lend me the Invisibility Cloak. It's so not fair, I'm the _oldest_, so it should be mine!"

"We do know he is Dad's favourite," Lily replied and she heard a roar of anger come from Albus' room as he emerged again.

"Give it a rest Lily, god!" he cried, "And Dad gave it to me because you nicked his effing map!"

"What map?" James asked.

"What about me?" Lily cried, placing her hands on her hips, "I get nothing!"

"NOBODY CARES LILY!" Albus screamed.

"Don't speak to her like that!" James snapped; Lily could see his temper rising as he marched back down the hallway and came face to face with Albus, "how can you say that to your little sister, the Cloak is rightfully hers too!"

"Dad gave it to me!" Albus replied simply.

"Let it go James, he's just showing his house colours," Lily said and saw Albus' glaring at her.

"EVERYONE PICKS ON ME!" Albus cried and slammed his door again. Lily and James looked at each other and heard footsteps racing up the stairs; she saw Harry standing at the top of the stairs, with his eyebrows pulled together a frown plastered on.

"What on Earth is going on up here?" he asked, "James, Lily, speak for yourselves."

"Albus is being a prat," James said, "won't lend me the Cloak."

"Won't lend it to me either, and he screamed at me," Lily added, "saying he doesn't care if I don't get anything."

"I don't have to explain anything. It is my choice who I gave the Cloak too, and I picked Albus. Simple as that."

"Cause he's your favourite!" Lily snapped without thinking.

"Lily, watch it," Harry replied, the menacing tone in his voice making her recoil, "hurry up and get ready, all three of you!" he called the last words loudly to indicate Albus as well, "we're going to get your school things and Lily you need a wand, robes and pet." Without anything further Lily watched Harry descend back down the stairs.

"Thanks Lils," James said and patted her on the shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

"No problem," she whispered as she too went back into hers. After dressing in simple pants and a T-shirt she emerged out of her room and trod downstairs to where her mother was putting the finishing touches on the parchment she was scribbling on and her father was reading the _Daily Prophet. _

"That's the second attack this week," he muttered, placing the paper down, "you ready to go Lils?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"There's some toast in the kitchen," Ginny announced as she walked up the stairs. Lily got some toast and walked back into the sitting room where she and Harry merely looked at each other, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MISPLACED YOUR BOOKLIST?" Lily jumped in fright and felt her toast slip between her fingers at her mother's outburst.

"James has lost his booklist again," Harry sighed angrily. Lily picked up her toast and wolfed it down as Ginny marched Albus and James down the stairs.

"We've wasted enough time as it is," Ginny said as they gathered by the fireplace. Lily sighed, Floo-power, "You first Lily," Ginny indicated. Lily grabbed a fistful of Floo-powder, stood in the fireplace, dropped it and said "Diagon Alley."

She felt herself whooshed into a sea of colour and fireplaces. The toast gurgled in her stomach, and she shut her eyes, hoping it would all be over before she threw up. Her elbows hit something and she tucked them in closer. Eventually, while the toast re-entered her lower throat, she felt herself slow down and sticking out her hands fell face first onto a red hearthrug.

"Hey Lily," someone said cheerily. Pushing herself up and out of the way of the fireplace she came face to face with her Uncle Ron.

"Hi!" Lily chirped, grinning over at Aunt Hermione and her two cousins. Hugo was the same age as her and he rushed forward to greet her. He was shorter than her, with short mousy-brown hair. His eyes, a warm brown, met hers and he flashed a smile, his front teeth a bit too large, "hey Lily how are you?"

"I'm super, Hugo," Lily replied, looking over at Rose. Rose on the other hand had bushy ginger hair and a pale complexion dotted with freckles. Her blue eyes pierced Lily's and bored into them, "hi Rose."

"Hi," she muttered without interest.

"How's your holiday been?" Hugo asked as they watched James, followed by Albus emerge from the fireplace brushing ash out of their hair.

"Same old," Lily shrugged, "lots of fighting though…."

"Al and James?" Hugo whispered and Lily nodded. Harry and Ginny greeted Ron and Hermione happily and chatted for a minute or so about adult stuff. As they chatted Lily and Hugo spotted a tall boy with pale hair, grey eyes and a pointed chin waltz into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus announced. Lily and Hugo watched as they greeted each other, and he greeted Rose and then said hi to the adults.

"Rightio; Scorpius, Rose and Al you can come with me and Ginny. Hugo and Lily, you can go with Ron and Hermione. James….I'm letting the reins loose here, you can go off by yourself-,"

"YES!" James replied, raising his fist in the air, but Harry interrupted.

"-however I need you to promise me you can't go into Knockturn Alley, and meet us back here at 2pm sharp, okay mister? If you break those rules I won't let you go by yourself again."

"Yes, yes dad," James said hurriedly, his feet bouncing in anticipation. They all emerged into Diagon Alley moments later. James disappeared so fast it was though he had Disapparated, the street was simply just very crowded. Lily waved goodbye to the others as she set off with Hugo and his parents.

"Where do you kids wanna go?" Ron asked.

"Can we go to Ollivanders first Dad?" Hugo asked and Lily nodded hurriedly. Ron and Hermione nodded so the four set off excitedly down to Ollivanders. Lily had been in the shop twice now, when James and Albus had bought their wands.

"We'll go and buy your books Hugo while you get your wand, just don't leave the shop till we come back okay?" Hermione asked and both Hugo and Lily nodded, she did not want to disobey her Aunt and Uncle. She sighed as she watched them walk to Flourish and Blotts, she wanted new books too.

"Ahhh," a whisper called through the darkness of the shop, "finally the youngest children of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have come for their wands…." Ollivander stepped out of the shadows. At least 100 years old, Ollivander stood with white wispy hair and many wrinkles in his pale skin surrounding his light grey moon-like eyes. He stood with a slight hunch in his back, "and Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley as well, cannot forget them.

"I remember as if only a moment ago your brother Albus standing here Lily," he smiled kindly at her, "Fir, 13 inches, phoenix feather, unyielding. A great wand for Transfiguration."

"That's right," Lily said, scratching her head, "I think. He is really good at Transfiguration."

"And James too, 12 ¾ inches, blackthorn, dragon heartstring, very supple," he remarked, and turned to Hugo, "and yes I remember your sister Rose too – 11 inches, apple, dragon heartstring, rather bendy.

"But enough of them," he waved away the thought, "who wants to go first?"

Lily smiled at Hugo, and he stepped forward. Lily smiled as Ollivander used a tape-measure to measure completely absurd things like inbetween his nostrils. The tape measure of course did this on its own while Ollivander rummaged around for the wands. Hugo merely had to try a few wands before finding his ideal match.

"Yes, try this one, quite rare too. Pear, 9 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, reasonably springy – give it a wave," Ollivander handed him the wand. Hugo took it and waved it, a smile on his face. Sparks shot out the end and Lily applauded.

"Wondeful!" Ollivander clapped, "I'll wrap this for you while I attend to your dear cousin," he gave his wand a casual wave and it began to wrap Hugo's wand while the tape measure began to measure Lily in the most crude places.

"Alright, see if this wand fits the bill! Chestnut, unicorn hair, 12 inches, unyielding," he handed her the wand. She gripped it in her hand, something about this wand felt right, she felt a certain warmth in her fingers. She waved the wand, and like Hugo's, shot out red and gold sparks.

"No way!" Hugo remarked, staring dumbfounded.

"That is the first time I have ever matched a wand and magical person correctly on the first time," Ollivander smiled warmly as he took the wand and packaged it. By this time Ron and Hermione had returned, Ron holding a bulging bag with books. They paid seven galleons each and emerged out of the shop. Now Lily felt like a true witch as she had her magic wand.

"Uncle Ron can we please go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Lily asked as they walked toward Madam Malkins.

"Sure, I want to look at the new Firebolt line," Ron replied, "you gonna come darling?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No thanks," she smiled sweetly, "Hugo and I will go and buy some scales for him and Lily while you do that and we'll meet you at Madam Malkins."

Ron and Lily entered the shop to a crowd of chattering people. Different brooms lined the walls. Lily watched Ron sigh longingly at the new Firebolt IV range while Lily made her way to be more affordable Nimbus range. The newest broom, the Nimbus 4000 had the latest high-tech advances.

"8000 galleons, geez," Lily mumbled and peered at the next Nimbus down the line, the Nimbus 3009 still had a lot going for it, all at the ridiculous asking price of 6000 galleons. She cruised over to the Cleansweep range and noticed the new Cleansweep, the Cleansweep Twenty was on sale at 3000 galleons.

She stared longingly at the brooms until Ron dragged her away to meet up with Hermione and Hugo. They went to Madam Malkins first for their Hogwarts robes and then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily peered around the shop at all the different Owls, finally settling on a handsome Screech Owl, while Hugo chose a Tawny Owl.

"What are you gonna call him?" Ron asked Lily as they walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"I was thinking maybe Bandit, he just kinda looks like one," Lily shrugged.

"Better than the name of my Owl I had a student," Ron said as they continued to walk.

"What was yours called?" Hugo asked.

"Pigwigdeon; Ginny named him," Ron grimaced while Lily and Hugo roared with laughter, Lily noticed even Hermione had a bit of a giggle. They also stopped at the Apothecary to buy Potions ingredients before meeting back up with everyone.

"Got everything?" Harry asked and Lily nodded, clutching Bandit's cage tightly.

Ginny sighed, "Where is James?" They didn't have to wait very long, James strode into view gripping several boxes and holding bags of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Lily rolled her eyes as they made their way back into the Leaky Cauldron and waved at Hannah Longbottom, the landlady.

Ron and Hermione parted ways with the Potter clan. Scorpius, Lily learned, would be staying at their place until September 1 which greatly irritated Lily. She didn't hate Scorpius or anything, she just wished that she could have Hugo over. She looked at James before they Flooed back to their house, he wore a scowl - obviously he wanted Fred to stay over too.

When they arrived back she dumped her stuff in her room, let Bandit out of his cage to go hunting and stretched out on her bed. Soon after there was a knock on her door, expecting it to be Albus and Scorpius she sighed, "Enter," but to her great surprise Harry entered.

"Hey Dad, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just need to talk to you Lils," he said, sitting on her bed. Lily waited in anticipation while Harry seemed to struggle with what to say.

"Lils, I need you to be very careful around Professors when at Hogwarts," he finally said, "there's a new Professor coming into Hogwarts, he'll also be the Head of Slytherin so I will have to tell Al to watch himself as well. He's very sly and cunning, and I don't trust him."

"Why can't you just put him away?" Lily asked.

"We've got no evidence of what he's been up to, although I think it is to do with those attacks that keep happening," Harry replied, "although that's just a theory."

"What attacks?"

"Oh, just two for now, both on Muggle houses, all the Muggles found dead inside. It's a media storm in the Muggle world."

"How do they know it was wizards that killed them?"

"The bodies are untouched, so it looks like the Killing Curse was used. The Muggles have said it was a gas leak in both houses," Harry explained, "Lily promise me you will watch yourself around him."

"Okay Dad, I promise."

"That's a good girl," Harry said, patting her head, "now don't forget to have fun – you're gonna have a busy year ahead of you!"

Lily nodded and smiled as he left the room and shut the door. Two attacks on innocent Muggle families, her parents had assured her that this kind of thing didn't happen anymore since Voldemort was defeated in 1998. Why was this happening now? But she couldn't ponder any further as James had burst into her room.

"Oi! Scorpius is down at the pitch by himself. Wanna join him and make Al jealous?"

"Not today James," Lily replied.

"Suit yourself," James shrugged and exited the room. Lily stood near her pile of books and sorted through them, finally coming across _Hogwarts, A History – a revised edition. _Even though this wasn't a textbook she sat down to read it thoroughly anyway. As she began to read about The Four Founders someone knocked on her door, "come in!"

Albus walked in the room, his hands trembling and eyes darting around the room. Lily motioned for him to sit down and he did so, unwilling to make eye contact, "what's up Al?" Lily asked.

"I – I – I just feel bad about this morning," Albus replied softly. Lily smiled at him, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, "But Lil, I don't know why Dad favours me, isn't the middle child normally the one no one cares about?"

"I think Al that Dad favours you because you _look like _him," Lily announced, "he'd see some _special connection_ with you. You have literally all of his traits, minus the scar and glasses."

Albus scratched his chin, "yeah I guess you're right," he admitted, then smiled, "thanks Lil."

"No problem," Lily continued to smile back at him but then frowned again, "I just wish you wouldn't fight so much."

"Me too," Albus agreed, "I think if I was in Gryffindor or could play Quidditch then he'd have some respect for me. We're just polar opposites."

"I think one day you'll come to a mutual agreement," Lily responded and Albus nodded.

"Also is James trying to annoy me by schmoozing up to Scorpius?"

"Yes," Lily replied and she saw Albus roll his eyes. They didn't move until Ginny called out it was dinnertime, and the two of them walked back down to the kitchen, Lily silently hoping that James and Albus wouldn't cause another worthless fight, thankfully at Hogwarts they were separated.

**Love it or hate it, please tell me by reviewing! Thank you to everyone who reads these! Also if you have picked up on any errors please let me know and I will fix them ASAP. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. **


	3. The Hogwarts Journey Begins

** Once again all rights go to J.K. Rowling and not me! This is a long chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you and it's also not too exciting but we do meet the other two main characters here! Firstly, I cut out the Sorting Hat song because it's 11 at night and I'm too lazy to write one, but I will edit this eventually and put one in. Also if there are any errors let me know and I will fix them, after all it is very late at night here and I do want to upload. **

**Chapter 3 – The Hogwarts Journey Begins**

Lily noticed the rest of her summer holidays soared by accompanied by reading, Quidditch practice and family visitors. On the night of the 31st of August Lily found herself once again in her room as she packed her things in preparation for her Hogwarts journey to begin. She had packed her textbooks, equipment and robes. Now she stood by her family photos wall, debating which photos to take with her so she could hang them in her dormitory.

She heard the door open and someone come into her room, "hi James," she said without turning around.

"Aww how did you know it was me?" James asked.

"You're the only person who comes in my room without knocking," Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's foolishness; "shouldn't you be packing?"

"Meh, I'll do it tomorrow."

Lily continued to pack while out of the corner of her she saw James lounging on her bed, "so Lils, you gonna be a snake like Al or a lion like me?"

"I honestly don't mind, both houses have their advantages and disadvantages," Lily shrugged, "and James why are you in here?"

"Avoiding Al," James said Lily saw James roll his eyes, "he's just annoying me…y'know strutting about with Scorpius?"

"Sometimes you two are so immature," Lily rolled her eyes herself and pulled some photos off of her wall including the one of her family with Viktor Krum, the one of her and her brothers in the backyard playing Quidditch (with Albus attempting it) and a poster of the Holyhead Harpies. She heard James leave and as she rummaged through her cupboards she spotted her school uniform. Ginny and Harry had wanted their children to have a basic education in reading, mathematics and science so they were sent to the local Primary School. Lily had finished Junior school and Year 6 in the Muggle world, which suited her just fine. She hoped she had skill in magic, because Muggle classes were not for her.

As she closed her trunk she looked out the window again to see the sun setting as it hung low in the sky. Knowing she'd need to get up somewhat early, she pulled back her covers and hopped into bed just as her mother walked in, "All packed sweetheart?"

"Yes Mum," Lily responded. Ginny sat on the bed.

"Alright hun, you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not yet, just excited!" Lily said and Ginny smiled at her animated expression.

"Okay, sleep well," Ginny said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and exiting the room. Sleep did not claim Lily until the sun had well and truly set, but finally she fell into a slumber.

"WHERE IS MY WAND?"

Lily awoke with a start to loud banging and shouting coming from the next room. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her clock.

_9:30am_

"WHOA!" Lily cried, leaping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Albus passed her in the hall carrying his socks and underwear, "you had a shower Al?"

"Yes, you might want to hurry," Albus whispered, "Mum is in a foul mood because James didn't pack as usual."

"Okay thanks for the heads up," Lily replied.

After showering Lily packed away her things and lugged her trunk into the hallway, Bandit's cage under her arm. Harry was passing in the hallway with a steaming mug of tea.

"Oh here Lils, I'll get that," Harry said, he whipped out his wand "_Wingardium Leviosa" _he said and the trunk began to levitate. He took it down the stairs and Lily followed eagerly, still clutching Bandit's cage. Albus' and Scorpius' trunks were already down here, and so was Scorpius himself.

"Hey Lily," Scorpius smiled at her, "you ready?"

"Sure am!" Lily replied, "James however is another matter."

"HOW COULD MISPLACE YOUR TELESCOPE?" they heard Ginny yell.

"I DON'T KNOW!" James roared.

"ACCIO!" Ginny cried. Eventually several minutes later Ginny was levitating James' trunk down the stairs followed by a dishevelled looking James who had his arms crossed.

"Honestly, our son…." Ginny shook her head, "what's the time Harry?"

"10:15am," he replied, "c'mon kids if you want to make the train we better hurry." The six of them hurried outside and opened the garage. The car, a Fiat Bravo sat in there. Harry busily opened the back and shoved everyone's trunks in; the car was magically expanded to fit them all. Lily spied Harry's motorbike which rumour has it belonged to his godfather. Harry got into the driving seat, with Ginny in the passenger seat. Scorpius, James, Albus and Lily all fit together quite nicely in the expanded back seat.

Harry constantly tapped the steering wheel with his wand as the car weaved in and out of traffic. Thankfully as it was a Sunday Lily noticed that the traffic was non-existent and they arrived at King's Cross Station with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Let's go!" Harry said as they grabbed trolleys for everyone to put their luggage on. Several passers-by gaped in interest as Lily and her family walked past. Upon approaching the barrier Lily watched as James went first, then Albus and Scorpius. Ginny and Harry each grabbed a side of Lily's trolley and ran through it, she closed her eyes bracing for impact but emerged onto a smoky platform full of frantic parents and students rushing onto the train. She saw through the steam that Ron and Hermione were coming toward them, "bit late aren't you?" Ron laughed, "Rose and Hugo are already on the train!"

"Here let me help you Lils," Harry said. As he put the trunk on the train, Lily turned to her mother who smiled down at her.

"Have a good term Lily and we'll see you at Christmas. Don't let your brothers annoy you, be good and Hagrid does want to see you," Ginny announced and hugged Lily tightly. After saying good-bye to her Mum, Uncle and Aunty she approached her father.

"Bye Lils, don't forget that Hugo is already on the train waiting," he announced, "and don't forget to enjoy yourself, okay?" She nodded and hugged her father tightly, feeling his warm, comforting arms around her. The train began to steam and toot impatiently and Harry helped her on.

"Bye dad, I'm gonna go find Hugo!"

"Love you Lils!" Harry called. With a final wave Lily began to push her way past students bidding their parents farewell, dragging her trunk behind her. She smiled and inhaled deeply, she couldn't believe it….she was off to Hogwarts! Peering into every compartment she finally saw Hugo talking to a girl that Lily did not recognize. She was petite and well-rounded with chubby cheeks and tightly curled blonde hair.

Lily opened the compartment door and both Hugo and the girl smiled at her, "hey Lily!" Hugo said, jumping up helping Lily stack her trunk along with his and the girl's, "Eileen, this is my cousin Lily Potter, Lily this is Eileen O'Sullivan."

"Nice to meet ya!" Eileen had a definite Southern-Irish accent and stood up to shake Lily's hand warmly. Eileen had a kind face with light sky-blue eyes and very pale skin. Lily noticed that Eileen was also shorter than her. Lily took a seat next to Hugo, and gazing out the window as the train finally began to move.

"So…." Lily began awkwardly.

"Did you know you were a witch Lily?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Yes, always known. I have wanted to come here for so long, ever since I could remember!" Lily said, smiling at the memories of her watching James leave on the train when he was 11, "what about you?"

"I didn't know. My Dad is a Electrician and Mam is a Doctor-," she began but Hugo cut her off.

"Doctors, those people that cut people up?" he asked, with a definite tone of disgust in his voice. Whether or not Eileen noticed was a mystery because she simply just pushed on.

"Yeah. Do you have equivalents of those?"

"I don't even know what an electrician is," Hugo replied, "but we have Healers in our world."

"We don't use electricity so we have no need for electricians," Lily added, when Hugo stared at her she shrugged, "Mum wanted us to have a basic education so the three of us went to Muggle schools."

"Well then I want to be a Healer, I always said I wanted to be like Dad and then suddenly a handsome blonde wizard turns up at the door telling me I'm a witch! It was ever such a surprise!" Eileen smiled. Lily couldn't imagine the shock of it all, even though her father and Hermione had told their stories of how it all happened for them.

"So do you know about Quidditch?" Hugo asked.

Eileen shook her head, "not really."

"WHAT?" Hugo replied, his voice rising, "it's the best game in the world! I can't really play all that well, but Lily can!" But instead of letting Lily speak, Hugo pressed on explaining the rules. Eileen watched with interest, gazing fondly at him but Lily smiled at the both of them happily. As she turned to look out the compartment window into the corridor she saw two faces pressed against the glass. She rolled her eyes as James and Fred walked in. Eileen and Hugo looked up when they came in.

"Eileen, this is James Potter, my brother and Fred Weasley, my cousin and guys this is Eileen."

"Coolies, nice to meet ya!" Fred beamed at her, "got a house preference?"

"I honestly don't mind," she replied.

"Well I want to see you all in Gryffindor!" James cried, pretending to wield a sword, "anyways Fred we better head off, we do have to prank my brother. See ya guys!" they said and left.

"You have another brother?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, his name is Albus – he's a bit of a daddy's boy," Lily said.

"What about you Hugo?"

"I have a sister named Rose, she's the same age as Al," Hugo replied, "how about you?"

"I have an older sister who's 14 but she's a Muggle, and a younger brother – he's nine. We don't know if he's a wizard or not – we'll just have to wait and see," Eileen explained, "although something magical would've happened by now we reckon."

The lunch trolley soon past and they combined their money and bought some Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Lily ripped open the packaging and dug into her Cauldron Cake as Eileen opened a Chocolate Frog, "Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily asked, looking up at Eileen.

"Is your Dad's name Harry by any chance?"

"Sure is," Lily said, "why?"

"He's on a Chocolate Frog card!" Eileen stared at both Hugo and Lily in wonder but the two of them simply shrugged.

"He's famous, read the card out!" Lily said.

_"Harry Potter, also known as "The Boy Who Lived" is the person who eventually defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He is the only known person who has survived the Killing Curse, surviving at age 1. He was the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century at age 11, cast a corporeal Patronus at age 13 and won the Triwizard Tournament at age 14. Nowadays Harry is head of the Auror Department and enjoys a game of backyard Quidditch with his wife, children and extended family." _

"It's a lot to live up to," Lily said, "I'm glad it's not me."

"Youngest seeker in a century?" Eileen gazed open-mouthed.

"That's not even half of it – he's also killed a Basilik, fought Voldemort in several duels, and actually stopped Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher's Stone when he was 11," Hugo said, "he's a legend."

"Wow," Eileen did not look like she could say anymore. As they sat in silence a tap on the door made Lily jump and spill Cauldron Cake wrappers on the floor, turning she saw a red-faced boy clutching his trunk at their compartment door. She got up and opened it. The boy was very tall and skinny with wiry dark brown hair and grey eyes, "can I come in, no one will let me in and there are no carriages left."

"Sure," Lily said and he smiled gratefully, placing his trunk near the others and sitting down awkwardly as Hugo and Eileen stared at him.

"I'm Lily Potter, this is my cousin Hugo Weasley and our friend Eileen O'Sullivan," Lily introduced them.

"I'm Archibald Nott, but everyone calls me Archie," he said quietly, staring at his hands. Eileen handed him a Chocolate Frog and smiled at him, he gave a half-grin back and ripped open the wrappers, "so what's everyone's story?"

After everyone explained how they were connected Archie began with his, "like you Lily and Hugo I've always known. I'm an only child and both of my parents were in Slytherin, so that's where I will probably be. I do want to go there but at the same time I think my parents want me to go there."

"That's like Rose," Hugo said, "the Hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw but she fought furiously with it because she felt our Dad wouldn't like it if she weren't in Gryffindor. She was a seven minute hatstall before she won and the Hat put her in Gryffindor. However after finding out that both Dad and Mum didn't care she said she regrets it hugely – wishes she was in Ravenclaw to be different much like Lily's brother."

"My brother _loathed _Slytherin," Lily commented, "but apparently he didn't mind and the Hat put him there."

"Hat?" Eileen asked, Lily looked out of the window and saw rolling hills with sheep and cattle as well as the sun beginning to set.

"You'll see," she smiled. The four of them foraged through their trunks and pulled on their robes, Lily's hands beginning to shake. She couldn't believe that she was soon be at Hogwarts. Eventually the train began to slow and finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. People began filing into corridors.

"Y'know I'm surprised Al or Rose didn't visit," Lily remarked as they stepped into the overcrowded corridor.

"They probably thought we'd visit them," Hugo scoffed as they fought their way onto the platform. It was a warm night and the older students followed a different path to the horseless carriages. Eileen started to make her way over but Hugo grabbed the back of her robes, "we go on boats."

"Firs' years!" a booming voice leapt out of the darkness. Lily turned and saw a gigantic figure with a lantern standing on the platform. Almost 12 feet tall with a now silver bushy beard and beetle-black eyes, Rubeus Hagrid loomed over them.

"Hi Hagrid!" Lily called and Hagrid smiled warmly at her.

"Ready?" he asked, when they all nodded and the other first years arrived Hagrid led them toward the Black Lake. Little boats sat on the Lake when they arrived, "no more than four to a boat!" he called, clambering in one himself. Lily, Hugo, Eileen and Archie took one and waited, when everyone was seated Hagrid called "FORWARD!" and with a lurch, the boats began to glide along the lake. When turning around a section of bushes everyone's heads snapped up to a massive castle built on the lake, the windows lit like beacons in the darkness. No one seemed more amazed then Eileen who actually kneelt and gripped the boat tightly, staring open mouthed in wonder.

The castle loomed closer and soon they glided under the castle itself, eventually emerging onto a dimly lit underground wharf. They all clambered out and followed Hagrid up the steps and through some corridors that Lily wanted to never see again, slime covered the walls and the floor was damp. Eventually they surfaced to the surface and Hagrid led them to the oak front doors where he wrapped on them, and they opened.

Neville Longbottom stood and Lily heard Eileen give a sharp intake of breath and Lily heard her voice, "he's the wizard who came to my house." They said good-bye to Hagrid and followed Neville, although known here as Professor Longbottom into the Entrance Hall. Great hourglasses sat against the walls: rubies for Gryffindor, emeralds for Slytherin, sapphires for Ravenclaw and an unnamed gem for Hufflepuff. They followed Professor Longbottom into a small room off of the hall.

"Good evening First Years – welcome to Hogwarts! I am sure you will have a pleasant seven years here. I am Professor Longbottom and head of Gryffindor house. Hogwarts has four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has produced excellent wizards and witches. Your house is everything – you sleep and socialize in your own dormitory, you have lessons together. Achievements earn points, while rule-breaking loses points. The house with the most points wins the House Cup at the end of the year; now follow me in single file."

Lily found herself in front of Eileen and Hugo, but behind Archie as they marched into the Hall. Lily gazed open mouthed at the sheer scale of the Hall. Four long house tables lined it, with thousands of candles floating in mid-air. Professor Longbottom lined them up facing the students and pulled out a long piece of parchment "when I call your name, please step forward and I will place the Hat on your head where you will be sorted."

Lily felt that the Cauldron Cakes she indulged on would make a re-appearance as she watched scared looking first years go to be sorted; she had never felt so nervous. The numbers thinned as more and more were sorted, finally it neared her group of friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James and Fred poking faces at her – with a pang she realised she didn't have a sibling to do this too.

"Nott, Archibald!" Professor Longbottom called. A few people laughed at this, and Lily supposed it sounded like 'Not Archibald!'. Lily watched Archie shaking furiously as he made his way up to the hat and sat down, the hat slid over his eyes. Everyone watched tensely for several moments before the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" Archie had a slight crestfallen look; he looked fleetingly at Lily, Hugo and Eileen and made his way over to the applauding Slytherin table. Lily watched as Albus made a spot for him and patted him on the back.

"O'Sullivan, Eileen!"

Eileen walked smartly to the hat, a grin on her face as she sat down. Mere moments passed before the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"We knew that was going to happen," Hugo whispered to Lily over the applauding, "she's good-natured." The respectful Hufflepuff table applauded as Eileen made her way over and sat down, still smiling and made herself comfortable to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Potter, Lily!" Professor Longbottom announced. Lily felt her stomach drop and her legs felt like jelly. _How the hell are we all in order _she thought to herself as her breath hitched in her throat as eyes swivelled in her direction. She cautiously made her way up to the stool and sat down, trembling as the Hat was placed over her head.

_Another Potter eh? _A voice hissed in her ear, _your parents and brother James have bravery and daring and were placed in Gryffindor while your other brother, Albus clearly belonged in Slytherin._

_Did Al want to be there? _Lily thought.

_That he did, _the Hat replied, _but you, you are clever but do not belong in Ravenclaw house, so there's only one place you can go._

Lily gripped the seat tightly and shut her eyes, fearing the worst, and finally she heard the hat yell "GRYFFINDOR!" Warm, utter relief spread over her. A floating feeling came across her as she glided to the applauding Gryffindor table and sat down next to her brother.

"Knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" James said, "but I did have a feeling you'd go into Slytherin…."

"I actually thought you'd be in Ravenclaw," Fred said. Lily smiled but turned as she watched 'Ray, Elaine' sorted into Hufflepuff. Now that she was seated she could see the High Table clearly. Professor Sprout, the Headmistress sat smiling kindly at Elaine who made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Next to her was an empty seat, Professor Longbottom's presumably and to her other side sat tiny Professor Flitwick. There were a few Professors she did not recognize but her attention was bought back to the Sorting when "Weasley, Hugo!" was called. Lily watched as he stumbled and almost fell over on the way to the Sorting Hat. The Hat barely touched his head before it screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" He flopped gratefully into a seat beside Lily. After the sorting finished Professor Sprout stood up and smiled warmly, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements before the feast.

"Firstly, the Forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly, we have a new staffing change. I'd like to welcome Professor Zabini, the new Transfiguration professor and head of Slytherin house," she said. There was a small round of applause, this was obviously the man that her father spoke of. He had short black hair, with dark skin and a stiff upper lip, He did not smile as he was applauded.

"Also to our new students, as staff we have decided that at mealtimes students may sit wherever they like. This rule has been in place since 1998 to encourage House unity; you will only be required to sit with your fellow House members at feasts and special occasions. Furthermore Quidditch trials will begin shortly. First years will commence flying lessons and the best will be allowed to try out for their house team.

"That's all I have to say, so enjoy!" she smiled and sat back down. Lily turned and saw plates of mouth-watering food magically appear in front of her eyes. She grabbed some chicken legs and tucked in hastily.

"Do people actually go to other houses?" Hugo asked as he shovelled mash potato into his mouth. James nodded his mouth full of food.

"Yes," Fred said, "heaps of people do. Rose frequently goes to the Slytherin table to be with Al and Scorpius and they come over here as well." The food was simply delicious and Lily gorged herself on dinner and dessert. She continually gazed over to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. Eileen was chatting merrily with a few other first years whom were laughing at a joke she had just told. Archie looked nervous, Lily could see his fork shaking in his hand but Albus seemed to keep a steady flow of conversation up with him.

Lily sat back and massaged her stomach, "there's a food baby in here," Lily remarked as Hugo laughed. Professor Sprout dismissed them and Lily and Hugo stood up, eyes drooping feet shuffling they followed none other than their cousins; Louis Weasley and Molly Weasley – fifth years. Lily and Hugo followed their cousins and climbed staircase after staircase yawning and stretching. All Lily could think of was a soft warm bed.

"How's Dominique, does she like Beauxbatons?" Hugo asked Louis as they climbed.

Louis shrugged, "not really. She'd rather be here but Mum insisted that one of her children go to Beauxbatons." Eventually however they had arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, "_Expecto Patronum" _Molly said and the portrait swung open. After clambering in Lily found herself in a cosy common-room, a fire blazing in the fire place and fat, squashy armchairs.

"Follow me girls," Molly said, Lily gave Hugo a parting wave as Molly, pushing her long brown hair out of her piercing blue eyes directed them up a spiral staircase. Eventually a door with a sign 'First-years' came up and Lily and the other Gryffindor girls walked in. Five four-poster beds sat in the room. Lily found hers and opened her trunk, pulling on her pyjamas. Some of the girls chatted but Lily who did not know any of them couldn't be bothered and feeling as though her eyelids would fail climbed into bed before they did. As she gazed out of a nearby window she couldn't help feeling excitement down in the pit of her stomach – she had made it to her first year of Hogwarts. She fell asleep with a grin of pleasure on her face.

**Like it? Bored as? Please let me know by reviewing! I do not have many readers but I appreciate every single view and review! I am glad my story is loved by at least one person, chapter 4 will probably take a few weeks and the plot will begin to surface, and Lily may try out for the Quidditch team! **


End file.
